


Carry You With Me

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [29]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon's a good artist, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, and yes I actually did my research with the flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin wants a tattoo
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 43





	Carry You With Me

“Jon,” Martin said. 

“Yes, love?” Jon replied, looking up at Martin from where he sat, snuggled close to Martin’s chest. 

“I want a tattoo,” Martin said. 

“I think a tattoo would look amazing on you,” Jon said, taking Martin’s hand and running his thumb over his husband’s knuckles. “But you don’t need my permission to get one.”

“I know, but I want you to design it,” Martin said. Jon’s thumb stopped moving over Martin’s hand. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I’d like you to design my tattoo. Please,” Martin said. “Your artwork is so gorgeous, and if I got a drawing of yours as a tattoo, it’d be like carrying you with me wherever I go without invoking the curse of getting your name tattooed.”

“Well, I’ve never designed a tattoo before, but I’ll try,” Jon said. “But you have to be honest with me if you don’t like it, okay? This will be going on your skin forever. It’s important that you like it.”

“Alright,” Martin agreed. “I promise to tell you if I don’t like it.”

“Good,” Jon said. “Let me grab my sketchbook.” he got up, returning moments later with his sketchbook and art materials. “Alright, where were you thinking you wanted it?” He asked, flipping to a blank page.

“On the inside of my wrist,” Martin replied. Jon nodded as he made a few rough sketches of Martin’s hand and wrist.

“And did you have any ideas of what you wanted it to look like?” he asked. 

“Well, I know I want a flower,” Martin said. “I did some poking around online, and I think a cluster of lilacs would look pretty. They’re meant to represent love and rebirth and stuff.”

“Would you want this tattoo in color or in black and white?” Jon asked, pulling up a picture of a lilac cluster on his phone. 

“Color,” Martin replied. Jon nodded again, beginning to draw. Martin just watched, fascinated. He loved watching Jon draw, loved how his brow furrowed in concentration, loved how sure and decisive his strokes were. He watched as stems and petals formed under Jon’s pencil, watched as Jon bit his lip as he inked in his lines, watched as he grabbed his colored pencils, making color bloom across the page. Jon tilted the sketchbook towards Martin. 

“What do you think?” He asked. “Remember your promise. You have to tell me if it looks like garbage.”

“It’s perfect,” Martin said. “Really, I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful tattoo, Jon.” Jon’s cheeks darkened as he blushed. 

“Really?” He asked. Martin smiled as he leaned down to kiss his husband. 

“Really,” He replied. 

“Hang on one minute, I want to try something else,” Jon said. He got up again, returning with his watercolors and his painting mug, which he filled in the sink. He quickly reproduced his first sketch, filling it in with watercolors this time instead of his colored pencils. 

“Which one do you like better?” He asked once he’d finished. 

“The watercolor one,” Martin said. “God, that’s gorgeous!” Jon’s flushed even darker, and he buried his face in Martin’s chest. 

“Stop it,” he mumbled. “I can only take so much love and adoration before my heart explodes.” Martin laughed and kissed the top of Jon’s head. 

“Will you come with me when I get my tattoo?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Jon said. Martin smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I love you.”

“It’s nothing,” Jon replied. “I love you too.”


End file.
